Lucre
. Lucre // Willow _Von__5019-02-01--AS Family Snowdrop / Ivory † / Willow † Goal To give Cryophobia the world Occupation Scientist, Ring Leader, Spy Residence Sage's Islands Lucre by Fear Credits Infobox Picture by: [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|''Fear]] Infobox design by: [[User:Heliosanctus|Heliosanctus]] Infobox code by: [[User:Forge the Hybrid|Forge the Hybrid]] ⚲ Allies Nitrogen † / Cryophobia / Canebrake Enemies Vienna / Atlantic / Melascula Likes cold weather, functionality, fluidity Dislikes discourse, tragedy, blind loyalty theme AGE 36 dy/o . Appearance It seems that Lucre is most certainly a master with appearances and disguises. Not to mention the fact of his RainWing lineage. Biologically, Lucre had hatched as a male dragonet with his respective name due to his parents' greedy tendencies. However, the dragon is a rather plain individual when it comes to looks alone. Many used to tease him with his pasty and strictly green oriented color selections, but that was before they knew what he could do, and will do. The RainWing definitely upholds a stronger, slightly bulkier look to compare to the rest of the tribe. Their features are softened while his exhibit sharper corners and curves. His size, once he grew up to be active rather than lazing around, jumped as he currently stands as the tallest RainWing to date... Though, other tribes still have taller averages. His facial features are nothing superb to behold, since the only notable difference is the blocky nature of his jaw to others. An oddity among others though is the fact he has strange, serrated teeth. His talons are sharper, as are his spines. But aside from those miniscule details - he's just painfully ordinary. Average weight, average length, average a lot of things. But oh how fascinating the ring leader is, considering his ordinary appearance seems to confuse others quite often. His color scheme does quite so make him stand out in the rainforest, but within the wintry woods he seems to blend in divinely. His primary scale color is often described as an ivory hue with green gingerly reflecting off of it. Though his secondary colors are darker, earthy greens to contrast quite well with his light coloration. The only other light that's etched into his scales is the white, snowy color of his underbelly. His eyes are a superb shade of forest green mixed with emerald highlights. His teeth are an ivory to pearly off-white, while his spines and spikes have taken a liking to a pale mossy green. His horns are a deep stone grey, much like if a rock was wet, with a sheen of green. . Personality text text . History text text . Relationships — '''cryophobia' — ❅''' beloved daughter '''❅ 2nd in command // adoptive daughter // frostscaled dragoness Lucre holds Cryophobia very close to his heart. He respects her and defends her despite their own conflicts. Though he may fall victim to sob stories, he doesn't spoil his adoptive daughter rotten. He's the very few who can withstand her constant freezing temperatures. Simply put, she's the daughter he wish he had. "Dearest Frost.. We'll find your sister soon enough. Trust me." :It'd be best to not tamper with, or take any of, the coding to these relation cards. Code base by Modifications made by _[[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'Fear']] LucreCloud.png|by cloud! Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Non-Binary Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content